


Lights, Camera, Action

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: The boys make a sex tape
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 31





	Lights, Camera, Action

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the party but here is my version of the boys sex tape
> 
> After that line I couldn't not write this fic, I was originally going to write it as a chapter for my sexy times but as I had 5 requests on tumblr for this fic I decided it deserved to be posted on its own! and for once in my life I actually quite like the out come of this one 
> 
> I'd love to know what everyone thinks?

'Babe?' Ben asked turning his head and looking up at Callum who was laying beneath him, his hands in Ben's hair. 

'Yeah' Callum replied pulling himself up so he could look down at the younger man 

'Can I ask you something?' Ben asked abnormally shy.

'Of course you can, you know you can.. anything' Callum told him pushing Ben off of him so he could sit up properly, pulling Ben back into his arms the moment he was in a more comfortable position for the conversation. 

'would you make a sex tape with me? If I asked?' Ben asked him   
'Are you asking?' 

'Maybe?' Ben told him  
'Obviously if you don't want to that's fine.. I just... I've been thinking about it for such a long time and wasn't sure If you'd like the idea... and I don't want to force you into anything you don't want....' Ben told him only stopping when Callum pressed his index finger to Ben's lips motioning him to stop talking.

'I want to' Callum told him honestly

'Really?' Ben asked pulling his head back surprised by Callum's answer he was so sure Callum would say no... and now he wished he'd ask sooner. He had imagined this for so long, Callum slowly fucking in to him as the camera filmed them, picking up their moans and groans. Ben shivered at the thought

'Honestly... I'm so glad you asked... I've been wanting to do this for a while' Callum told him looking down into Ben's eyes 

'We're shit at communicating babe! I wish you'd told me... just think we could have been fucking our brains out in front of a camera right now... or even better watching it back' Ben told him a sexy grin on his face

'Well why don't I sort out a camera and you met me here tomorrow after work... and find away to get rid of everyone!'

****

Callum circled the bed, once he had fiddled with the camera turning it on and sorting out the settings, Ben had just wanted to use his phone but Callum had a proper video camera stashed away in a forgotten box so Callum had set it up as Ben got naked.

Ben moaned loudly when Callum pressed the record button thankful that he had managed to clear the house of unwanted visitors and had also made sure to lock the back door just in case and that they where finally getting down to business 

Ben smiled to himself as he watched sit on the end of the bed. They had already discussed how they wanted their first tape to go, and Callum had already painstakingly prepped him for an hour before causing Ben to be a whimpering mess on the bed 

'Come here baby' Callum whispered pulling Ben into his arms and in front of the camera. He let Ben straddle his thighs, rocking his dick into Callum's stomach as Callum devoured his mouth, making a show for the camera in front of them. 

He ran his hands up and down Bens back, before dropping a finger to the crease of Ben's arse causing the younger man to jerk forward

'Daddy!' Ben cried not intending to moan that out loud this early knowing what it did to Callum when he called him that, he felt the older mans hard cock underneath him swell even harder, his length pressing against Ben. 

'Please' Ben chocked out again as Callum pulled away from the kiss.   
Callum helped him move so that this time he was sitting facing the camera. He spread his legs out, and over Callum's as he leant backwards into Callum's chest, giving the camera full view of his own hard dick and wet hole. 

Callum pulled Bens head back letting it rest on Callum's shoulder as he pressed his fingers back inside of Ben again, making sure Ben was still wet from their earlier activities. 

He then picked up the bottle of lube he had placed at the end of the bed, opening it and poured so on the length of his massive hard on causing Ben to groan again.

'You look gorgeous baby' Callum whispered as he pressed his cock against Ben;s hole and pushed in. 

'Oh god!' Ben moaned squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Callum push himself slowly inside of him. 

'Open your eyes' Callum growled as he bottomed out. Stilling all movements letting Ben adjust to his size. 

It was ben that started moving first, opening his eyes as he started to slowly bounce on Callum's cock, he could move to much but it was enough for Callum to jab his sweet spot. Callum ran his hands though Ben's hair as he started to thrust upwards matching Ben's movements 

'Oh god baby.... how are you still so tight?' Callum asked causing Ben to roll his eyes back as his hands found Callum's larger ones around his waist. 

Callum pumped inside of Ben, his thrusts getting faster and faster. He dragged his eyes over Ben's debouched body, focusing on patches of skin that turned a blush pink colour when Ben was aroused, hoping that the camera was good enough to pick up on it. 

Ben met Callums eyes as Callum used his hands to lift Ben up so that he could thrust even faster inside of Ben

'GOD!' Ben yelled out as Callum hit his prostate hard causing him to cum unexpectedly.   
Ben squeezed his eyes shut again feeling his body shake as Callum continued to thrust into his oversensitive body. 

'Oh God Babe!' Callum shouted as he came deep inside of the younger man. 

He dropped Ben down onto his lap letting his cock disappear from view once more as he felt Ben's body tremble around him. 

He tightened his hold on Ben;s waist and kissed the younger mans lips as much as he could from their position. 

'Cant' Ben moaned into the kiss prompting Callum to let Ben roll off of his cock as he got up and stopped the video recording. 

'Wow that was hot' Ben moaned spreading out his tied body in the middle of the bed watching Callum turning off the camera and taking it off of the stand, before pulling some baby wipes from the bedside table. He kneeled on the bed and cleaned them both up before opening the duvet and climbing into the bed alongside Ben. 

'God darling... you are hot' Callum whispered leaning down so he could capture Ben's lips in his again, running his fingers through Ben's hair as he breathed heavily into Ben's mouth.

They laid together in silence for a while, Callum dropping lazy kisses onto Ben's lips as Ben rested his body underneath the taller man. 

'So when can we do that again?' Ben asked grinning, causing Callum to pull back, smirking. 

'Well Maybe we should watch this one back first.... You up for round 2?'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and any feedback is greatly appreciated
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤  
> xxxx


End file.
